<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thriving by LawofJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888322">Thriving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawofJo/pseuds/LawofJo'>LawofJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing in the Rain, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Pining, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawofJo/pseuds/LawofJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess, silenced by destiny, can only thrive in the wild. The knight, silenced from birth, reminds her of the ways in which she comes alive and captures his heart and soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thriving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “You have a lot of suitors.” </em>
</p><p>Zelda saw her appointed knight’s hands move out the corner of her eye, but didn’t register what they were saying. She had slipped into a daydream of unfinished research and specimen collections cluttering up her study several floors above them, which were far more interesting to her than this ball she had been forced to attend. Her father seemed to be keeping the noblemen occupied and the women were gossiping in tightly packed groups across the hall, leaving the princess with her first moment of peace in two hours. Rather than balk at the sudden appearance of her escort as she would have in the past, she welcomed his calming presence as her mind decompressed.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” she asked, turning around in the doorway to fully face him. She quite liked seeing Link dressed to the nines in his ceremonial royal guard uniform, his wheat-colored hair washed and combed without a trace of a scratch or dirt on his face. Despite his shorter stature compared to the rest of the men on the guard, he was… well there was no other word for it, <em> dashing. </em></p><p><em> “Suitors,” </em> Link signed once more. <em> “You have a lot of them.” </em></p><p>He dropped his hands abruptly and looked away, seemingly embarrassed by his own observation. Zelda’s shoulders relaxed. Yes, there were indeed a half dozen men who had asked her to dance that evening, and while some were nicer than others, none had even come close to catching her eye.</p><p>“The last thing on my mind right now is courtship.” That wasn’t entirely true, but she certainly wasn’t going to say it within earshot. A rather sly smile spread across her face. “Why, are you jealous?”</p><p>Link didn’t answer right away, but his cheeks did illuminate with pink patches, causing the princess to force back a giggle. </p><p><em> “Given what your father said, I would hate to see anyone treat you poorly tonight.” </em> Zelda stiffened suddenly and Link lowered his head. <em> “Sorry, that was out of turn.” </em></p><p>“No, it’s only natural you would bring it up. You were there, after all.” She couldn’t forget that conversation atop the bridge between her room and study even if she wanted to. But it had happened, and the more Zelda mulled it over, the more she was glad it had. Better to know her father’s true feelings about her inadequacy now rather than right before Calamity Ganon struck. Better to know the entire kingdom’s true feelings as well.</p><p>“Link, tell me the truth,” she whispered. “Do the other Champions say… <em> that </em>about me as well? Do they doubt me?”</p><p>Link shook his head, his brow furrowing at the fact that she would entertain such a thought. <em> “You know Urbosa would never lose faith in you. Daruk doesn’t stop talking about how much you helped him gain control of Vah Rudania. Mipha invited you to attend her council meetings to establish a stronger alliance with the Zora. And Revali… well, who cares what he thinks?” </em></p><p>Zelda did giggle this time when Link finished his signing with a sharp gesture that matched his indignant expression. “You’re not a fan of his, are you?”</p><p><em> “He’s creating a rivalry with me that doesn’t exist,” </em> Link rolled his eyes. It was a side of him she didn’t see often, a nice change from his seeming complacence. Focusing on these little changes in her appointed knight, spending all this time with him and getting him to open up to her drove nearly every worry from her mind. She had gone from despising his company to craving it in such a short amount of time. Sometimes a bit <em> too </em> much more than was customary for a princess and her personal guard.</p><p>“Link.” She whispered it as low as she possibly could, taking a step closer to him so they were out of the light flooding in from the ballroom. His breath smelled as if he had inhaled half off the buffet table, which was likely not an exaggeration. “Get me out of here.”</p><p>He blinked in confusion. <em> “Don’t you have to stay?” </em>his lips formed without sound.</p><p>“No one’s come looking for me, and I can’t stand it here a moment longer.” Zelda’s eyes narrowed, but her lips upturned playfully. “Let’s go.” Taking his hand, she pulled him into the corridor and around the corner to a tower entrance. Winding the darkened staircase for what felt like ages, the two of them raced towards the archway growing larger and larger until they emerged out into the night.</p><p>It was warm but the air felt damp, smelling as if the dark clouds above would downpour on them at any moment. Link seemed to notice this warily as he tried to get Zelda’s attention, but she was far too caught up in being free of the stuffy castle walls.</p><p><em> “I would hate for you to get that beautiful dress wet,” </em>he signed, indicating the royal blue and gold gown she reserved for special occasions.</p><p>“Yes, my father would be furious,” the princess mused. Far from despairing her, this made her chuckle. “I’ll be so soaked that my handmaidens will have to peel this thing off my body.” Her laughter grew louder at this potentially hilarious scenario.</p><p>
  <em> “Princess, you’re not suggesting—” </em>
</p><p>“Wait.” There was rumble in the sky above them, followed by a flash of light obscured by opaque storm clouds. “It’ll be here any moment,” she sighed. “Oh, it hasn’t rained in so long.” Leaning her hands against the stone railing of the balcony, she bent her torso slightly over the edge and inhaled deeply, drinking in the thick droplets misting around them. She looked back at Link, who was eyeing the archway nervously. “No one is going to follow us, I promise. You don’t have to keep watch for me.”</p><p>He looked back to see her patting the spot on the railing beside her, beckoning him there in the most subtle fashion, yet it still made him blush slightly. Something felt very different about this particular outing with the princess. They were alone in a very enclosed space. And she was so beautiful against the inky sky, the wind making her long golden tresses flutter behind her. Nothing about what they were doing was proper, and yet neither of them seemed to care. It was just one night. One night where nothing was expected of them, and they could simply be with each other.</p><p>The knight left his post and walked up beside her, his glove brushing hers as he rested his hands on the railing, yet she did not flinch nor move her own gloved hand from his. How he longed to be with her…</p><p>“Thank you,” Zelda finally said after a brief silence. “I know I’m rather unconventional, as both a princess and a person. But you listen to me, Link. You <em> really </em>listen and understand, and— and I haven’t had someone like that since my mother died.” She tore her eyes away from the horizon to find his eyes staring back into hers, glittering like sapphires in a Goron mine. They positively took her breath away. “Thank you,” she repeated, her arm rubbing against his as she moved closer to him. Or was he moving closer to her?</p><p><em> “You are an extraordinary young woman, my Princess.” </em> Link watched her light eyelashes flutter, counted the faint freckles under her eyes, and noticed how she licked her lips. Almost expectantly. <em> “I am proud to have you as my commander. And…” </em>He had been about to sign “friend”, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. She had been more than a friend for quite a while now, and they danced around that line in stolen moments such as these.</p><p>“And?” Zelda tried softly, her eyes fixed on his somewhat chapped lips. The tips of their noses brushed, and she tilted her head to one side, Link following suit on the other. Then…</p><p>A sharp clap of thunder sounded, bringing with it a sudden and utterly torrential round of rain. Zelda squealed, then laughed as she was doused from head to toe, clinging to Link so she didn’t slip on the now slick balcony surface. Her knight caught her around the waist, holding her much closer than he ever had before, and knew full well that if anyone caught sight of them up here, he would be in huge trouble. But she was smiling, and he was utterly bewitched by that smile, a glowing light in this inky evening. He too was chilled by the rain’s wrath, and in realizing the balcony was now rather unsafe to occupy, Link pulled the princess back under the archway and they headed back down the stairs.</p><p>“No, don’t take me back there,” Zelda pleaded, her emerald eyes shining.</p><p><em> “Then where?” </em>he signed.</p><p>“My room. You’re right, this dress is ridiculously heavy when wet. I would like to change.”</p><p>Link nodded, making for the tower across the hall as they weaved behind stone pillars and suits of armor so as not to be seen by the party goers. Zelda had trouble staying with him this time due to her weighted soaked dress, and managed to dive behind a corner pillar with him just as a trio of flushed women exited the ballroom into their corridor.</p><p>“What a silly child!” the blonde woman laughed, leaning on her companions for support. “Spending all her time in that study with her books and digging up fossils with the Sheikah. I would never say this to His Majesty’s face, but he has completely lost control of his daughter.”</p><p>“Could you imagine what her poor mother would think?” the dark-skinned woman on her left tittered, her tongue clucking sadly. “Nearly seventeen and still without her divine powers. The Goddess is surely punishing her for her lack of devotion.”</p><p>“If she doesn’t shape up, there won’t even <em> be </em>a Hyrule for her to rule!” barked the last stout woman, hoisting up her intoxicated blonde friend in an effort to pull her together. “That handsome swordsman will have to do all the heavy lifting for her.”</p><p>“She should be ashamed of herself. Just <em> ashamed.” </em></p><p>Link’s blood boiled as the women’s voices faded away, then looked quickly over at Zelda. Her face was hidden by a soaked mane of hair, but he could feel her quivering beside him. Without thinking he reached for her hand, only for her to turn herself into his chest, latching her nails to the front of his wet uniform. Link jumped slightly at this sudden proximity before slowly maneuvering his arms around her to rest into what he believed were the most respectful places. She did not break down, but merely trembled against him as she fought for composure, and Link pressed her a bit closer to let her know she was safe. He could protect her from harm at the hands of roguish monsters and clan members, but he could not protect her from words. Those always seemed to be what cut her the deepest.</p><p>“Take me to my room, Link.” Zelda’s tight, despondent whisper between shaking breaths moved him to act immediately, holding her around the shoulders and guiding her up the tower steps to her bedroom. The two handmaidens waiting at the door straightened up, clearly not expecting her back so early and certainly not in such a sorry soaken state.</p><p>“My goodness!”</p><p>“Master Link, did something happen?”</p><p><em> “She’s fine,” </em>he signed, his statement quite untrue as Zelda stood beside him with red-rimmed eyes and tears trickling down her cheeks. With a great sniff, she reluctantly left Link’s touch and handed herself over to the servants.</p><p>Turning his back to the door, he dutifully waited and kept watch while she was tended to. Only now did he notice just how water-logged he was himself and peeled the gloves from his arms, whipping them up and down in a vain attempt to dry them. His hat was still filled with water and he comically tipped his head forward, letting the rain slosh over and splatter onto the ornate red rug. It was perhaps fifteen minutes later when the two women, not much older than Zelda herself, emerged from the room with eyes widened in his direction.</p><p>“She wants to see you,” the one closest to him said, the other leaning in and cupping her hand around her mouth hissing, “In her <em> room.” </em></p><p>Link started at that. He had never been in Zelda’s room after dark, and was positive that this went against every single rule in the appointed knight handbook— if there even was such a thing. But then he thought of what those noblewomen said, and how Zelda was all alone right now thinking about their snarking remarks. <em> Ashamed. </em>They had said she should feel ashamed for being who she was, and knowing her meant she would take that far too much to heart. That alone gave him the resolve to nod at the servants and steel himself before pushing open the door to the princess of Hyrule’s bedroom.</p><p>At first glance it looked neat and clean, until he noticed certain corners of the room had their own organized chaos to them. Books on the shelves were piled horizontally atop vertical ones, clothes hung over the side of the changing screen, and powders and lipsticks were left open on the vanity. It all perfectly seemed to encapsulate who Zelda was. Someone who easily got distracted from one task to the next, but still wanted a comfortable and presentable space to work in. Her study, which he had been in many times, had a very similar aura. But he never felt like an intruder there. Here, he very much did.</p><p>She was standing quite still, her hair loose and combed down her back, wearing a thin white chemise trimmed with delicate lace. The skirt fluttered around her legs as she stared out at the pouring rain pattering onto the stone bridge, keeping her back turned to him. He thought he should do something to make his presence known, yet he had a feeling he didn’t need to. Something just seemed to pull him towards her. Hylia only knew what it was. Perhaps that was it. His hero’s spirit connecting with Hylia’s spirit, which now dwelled within Zelda. Or so they had been told. Whether it was true or just the stuff of legends remained to be seen.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zelda said softly when he made it to her side. She kept her gaze on the rain, transfixed. “For the scene I made down there.”</p><p>In response, he simply laid a hand upon her shoulder, prompting her head to slowly turn towards him. She was still just as miserable as he had left her, large jade eyes boring into his, pleading. Suffering. The strain of her burden and torment of her failures manifested in two beads of tears swelling within her lost empty orbs. She took a deep breath, perhaps either to say something or calm her battered heart, and the tears dropped unheaded to her cheeks, making thick trails that sparkled in the candlelight. Exhaling what sounded like a sob, she turned away to stare at the rug beneath her bare feet as if fascinated by it.</p><p>“You must think I’m so pathetic,” Zelda whimpered, her frame quivering as more tears spilled forth, fisting the skirt of her chemise instead of wiping them away. Link didn’t know what to say. Of course he didn’t think she was pathetic, she was the strongest person he knew. Simply telling her that wouldn’t help, that much he was certain of. But he was afraid if he didn’t do something that she would only slip further into a mental whirlwind of cruel gossip and crushing defeats. In the few moments he stood there, she was already weeping harder, convulsing vocally, tears falling from the ends of her nose and chin to make wet spots on the carpet at her feet. Like rain. And that gave Link an idea.</p><p>Taking off his hat, he flung it onto her bed before removing his gloves, boots, and stockings. It was enough to distract Zelda, whose sobbing quieted as she watched him curiously. Holding his head high, despite how ridiculous he felt, Link marched out of the archway and onto the bridge, immediately feeling the familiar chill of the rain seep into his clothes again. Trying not to shiver, he looked back at Zelda and raised his hands to sign.</p><p>
  <em> “Will you dance with me, Princess?” </em>
</p><p>At first Zelda thought she had interpreted his Hylian Sign incorrectly. She was not exactly in the right frame of mind at the moment to turn her brain on, after all. Then he extended his hand out to her, a gentle smile lighting up his pale angular features. How she adored it. Adored everything about his smile, his touch, his heart, and how he always seemed to put her comfort before his own. Not because it was his job. Nothing about what he was doing now was out of his duty as a knight. And so, with her nose snuffling rather disgustingly and gulping back hiccups, she stepped out into the downpour to join him.</p><p>Link didn’t look so dashing anymore, nor did she look dazzling in a gown and tiara. They were no longer the princess with the goddess’ blood and knight with the hero’s spirit. They were just two very tired and very scared young people seeking a steady hand to hold, a warm body to lean on, and a scent to breathe in and calm their senses. The wind picked up, whipping the rain at their faces, and Zelda shut her eyes, pressing her face into the crook of Link’s neck as she wept gently. At this point she was not even sure why she was crying, and chalked it up to all the stress and tension with her father as well as her many fruitless labors. Yet she tried to push it all away and let Link’s aroma of grass and a smoldering bonfire surround her.</p><p>He never questioned her. He simply kept one arm wound around her waist, his other hand entwined with hers cradled between their chests. By all accounts, Link should have been freezing, but with the princess nestled into him, he had never felt so warm in his life. Far from a traditional ballroom waltz, they simply swayed lightly on the bridge, letting the rain wash over them until every piece of fabric clung to their bodies. Zelda’s shuddering breaths had begun to slow and even out, and Link took that as a cue to lean back to look at her. Raindrops skittered down her face, her hair darkened and plastered to her head, but she managed a small shaking smile.</p><p>“That was lovely… thank you, I needed that.” She was all too conscious of the fact that there was only a single thin very wet piece of fabric between his hand and the bare curve of her hip, and was trying very hard to not let it, nor her fragile emotional state, and nor the fact that her lips were aligned perfectly with his, distract her. “Wh-why don’t we go into the study until this rain stops? I can show you what I’ve been working on.”</p><p><em> “I’d love that,” </em> Link’s lips mouthed, a puff of his sweet breath gracing her nostrils and nearly leaving her lightheaded. Taking her hand, and this time lacing his fingers between hers, he let her guide him into the cramped room that smelled of old leather and potion brew. Link sucked in a breath and instantly averted his eyes when Zelda walked ahead of him, his cheeks heating up rapidly. Now that her nightgown was soaked through to her skin, he had a clear view of— well, <em> everything. </em>Whirling towards the shelf, he pretended to be interested in the ancient tomes while she mused over her experiments on the long table behind him.</p><p>“Hmm, the Silent Princess is stable… but its duplicates don’t seem to be growing at all.” She sighed sadly, pushing the pots of dirt aside to make room for a vat of orange liquid she hauled up from the floor, grunting as she slammed it unceremoniously on the table’s surface. “You’ll find this fascinating, Link. It’s a potion I’ve been developing with Purah to enhance offensive capabilities. You know, like combat. Sword fighting, spear throwing, archery. If one drinks this, a hit can do twice as much damage. Perhaps even three or four times as much, depending on the ingredients. I figure once this is perfected, we can administer it to our soldiers— including you, of course.” Zelda stopped when she realized he was still not looking at her, and cleared her throat loudly. </p><p>“Link?” He visibly winced, and she was a bit hurt by his lack of interest. “Just take a look, won’t you?” He did turn at that, staring intently down into the pumpkin-colored pool as she went on. “I’m confident that this could make or break the troops against Ganon. A strong offense is absolutely vital to our success, and…” She shuffled her bare feet awkwardly, “I just want to do <em> something </em>to help.”</p><p>She sounded so broken, so desperate that Link finally looked up at her face and flashed her a confident smile. <em> “I think it’s a great idea,” </em> he signed. <em> “I’m strong, but Ganon may be ten times stronger than me. Having a stash of attack potions on me definitely wouldn’t hurt.” </em> Zelda beamed back at him, letting out a short exhale of relief.</p><p>“Good, good. The only problem is I’ve yet to find an ingredient potent enough to strengthen the potion to its full potential.” Now she was in full brainstorming mode, her speech becoming faster, softer and harder to follow. But having spent so much time with her, Link had become adept at keeping up with her wandering train of thought. “The moblin horn simply wouldn’t do. The tail of the lizalfos was a bit better, but still not the results I was hoping for. I mean, this is Calamity Ganon we’re facing after all. We have to be at our best form.” She tapped her chin, “Ideally what we would need is… no, but that’s far too dangerous.”</p><p>
  <em> “What?”  </em>
</p><p>She shook her head dismissively. “Never mind, I— well, I was thinking of something more rare, such as the innards of a lynel. They’re so massive and formidable, surely harnessing their strength would be the key.” Zelda’s form rippled with a shiver, “But goddesses, I wouldn’t send my worst enemy to face one of those beasts, let alone my father’s soldiers. Or one of the Champions. Or—”</p><p>Without warning, Link had dove under the desk and pulled out a beat-up wooden chest, setting it proudly beside the orange vat. Unhinging the clasp, he whipped open the lid and showed off the rather unappealing inside of the chest. To anyone else, this revelation would have caused them to gag, cover their mouth and flee from the room. But not Zelda. Her eyes grew so round they nearly popped out of her skull, her mouth hanging open.</p><p>“Are… are those…?” She stepped closer and peered into the chest, letting out a cry of excitement. “Those are lynel guts! Actual lynel guts!” She giggled like a schoolgirl, making Link’s heart skip a beat as she examined the entrails painting the interior of the wood. “Where did you get these?! Did you trade for these, or—?” She stopped, her mind having landed on the only possible explanation, her smile slipping into a hybrid of horror and wonder as she stared at Link. “You <em> didn’t.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I did.” </em>
</p><p>Her mouth was so dry she found formulating words nearly impossible. “H...how?”</p><p><em> “It wasn’t easy.” </em> The knight rolled up his left sleeve, where the raised scar of a former gash wound like a thick nasty snake around his forearm. <em> “It looked a lot worse before, but Mipha took care of it.” </em></p><p>“Oh Link…” Zelda reached for his arm and held it tenderly, her finger tracing the injury. “Link, why? How did you even know I needed this?”</p><p><em> “Purah,” </em> he mouthed, and she let his arm drop so he could sign. <em> “She told me about this experiment and she told me what you needed. I knew there was a lynel in the Tabantha Snowfield and well…”  </em> He shrugged sheepishly, <em> “I know I’m not very helpful with your research or your projects. Science and books aren’t my strong suit. So I thought this was the least I could do to help you.” </em></p><p>Zelda was speechless. She was so moved, so touched by what he had done, the lengths he had gone to do it, and so elated that the work on her potion could finally move forward that she did the only thing her mind and heart willed her to do in that moment. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Link stumbled a bit from the force of her body crashing into his, but the bookcase behind him broke his fall. He followed her lead, not even once entertaining the thought of breaking this seal, nor avoiding the curve of her form as his hands found their way to her back. It was Zelda. It was Link. It was a sacred realm in which only the two of them, their lips, their hands, the rapid rise and fall of their chests, and the forcefulness of their hot panting breaths existed.</p><p>Somehow he had slid to the floor with her in his lap by the time they had to come back up for air. Now it was Zelda’s turn to look sheepish, her eyes staring at the Hyrule emblem on his chest, her finger idly tracing the design. “I… I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p><em> “Shh,” </em>blew the request from Link’s lips, taking her tracing fingers and bringing them to his lips, caressing them lightly. Zelda’s form shivered once more, for an entirely different reason, before she wilted against his chest, her ear pressed directly over his heart as she felt his arms and legs curl around her. And from where they lay, Zelda could see the Silent Princess flower glittering in the dark.</p><p><em> The princess can only thrive in the wild… </em>Zelda could only thrive in her element. Within her study, surrounded by the comfort of her books, wearing nothing but a sopping wet nightdress in the arms of the man she loved. Whose lips brushed her forehead, pressing to every inch of her face until she captured them with her own briefly, before resting his head in the nape of her neck. And she sighed, her fingers weaving through the wet tangled tendrils of his hair, pulling his hair tie out to comb the strands down to his shoulders. His touch trailed further downward, which to her surprise she found she did not mind.</p><p>“It stopped raining,” she observed, her voice breathless and weak as if unable to believe this was happening, and who it was happening with.</p><p><em> “Yes,” </em>he breathed into her dampened hair. Link didn’t move. Neither did she. And they both thanked every deity above that no one found them the next morning.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Lynel guts? Really?” </em>
</p><p>An entire century later, Zelda snorted at her lover’s raised eyebrow, his face barely visible in the candlelight flickering dimly behind the bed sheet draped over them. “In many ways, I’m rather easy to please.” Her wandering fingers found his chest as she began to trace his numerous scars, “But it wasn’t just that. I had always been attracted to you, Link. It was one of the many things that frustrated me about you.”</p><p>Link scooted forward under the sheet and pressed his forehead to hers, his hand cupping her neck and fingers playing with the frayed ends of her shortened hair. <em> “So the fact that I chew with my mouth open doesn’t frustrate you anymore?” </em>he mouthed hopefully.</p><p>Zelda grimaced, “We’ll work on that one.”</p><p>Link lowered his eyes, and Zelda could practically count each of his long light brown lashes, a small smattering of freckles having formed across his nose from all the time he spent outdoors. <em> “Thank you for telling me about that. I needed to know if I loved you back then… as much as I do now.” </em></p><p>His soundless voice had almost risen to a full whisper, which prompted tears to spring to Zelda’s eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know for sure if you did, Link. We never really got the chance to find out.” Her smile grew, bringing a gentle glow to her heavenly face as she pressed her lips gently into his. “But I know I love you even <em> more </em>now than I did back then.”</p><p>Link enveloped her lithe frame, gradually regaining its strength from a century in stasis, and buried his face in her neck, his lips pressing kisses to her nape in such gentle rhythmic feather-light touches. And Zelda nestled her own bare form against his, comforted by his warmth, shielded by his humble Hateno cottage, and forever endowed by his love that neither time nor memory loss could take from them.</p><p>Finally, they were both thriving.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are great but comments are better :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>